Codes of Destiny
by Historyman 14
Summary: Euphemia is bought back as a Guardian. She now must protect the last city on Earth from aliens and the Darkness


**OOC: I do not own Code Geass, or Destiny. **

**3236\. Sol System. Earth. Old Russia/ Kazakhstan.**

It was midday. Large, white clouds cove much of the blue sky. It would look nice. It would, if not for what was on the ground. Endless rows of cars. Cars of people trying to get to a colony ship at the Cosmodrome and flee the whole system during the Collapse. Some call these people traitors for not staying and trying to fight the Darkness, but this story is not about them.

Among the dead of this toxic region of the Earth, besides the aliens, was a Ghost. The odd shape AI was looking for someone. It's Guardian. It's scanning the many old, abandoned, rusted cars from a time long ago. From afar, a Fallen Captain sees the Ghost and orders his troops to move towards it. Ghost to them was prize. A great prize.

The Ghost did not notice the Fallen, busy looking for it's Guardian. Ghosts can go forever and not find it's Guardian. It was a nightmare for these AI's of light, if they sleep. It starts to scans another car, this one with a human skeleton on it's side. As it scans, something happens. "Is it possible?" It ask itself. Could this be him? Or her? It's Guardian? Many Guardians was people who was kill during the Great Collapse. It's continues scanning, and he is right. It's has found it's Guardian. "There you are." The AI said to the skeleton. It brokers apart, it's parts flying around the very central of it, and moves to bring the human back.

The first thing Euphemia li Britannia notice was the pain. She felt like someone had drop a car on her, then drop more cars. She start to open her eyes. "Guardian. Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian!" Someone is talking to her. It's sound machine like, and guardian? She was not a guardian. She open her eyes, and looks at. She sees a odd shape floating at the level of her face. "Um...What? What are..." But the Ghost cuts her off. " It worked. You're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you. I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your Ghost. And you... well, you've been dead a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand."

Dead. That's the first word the mind of Euphemia understand. This...'Ghost' said she was dead for a long time. _"No. That's a lie. I was not dead! I was...i was..."_ She then remembers what happen. The Darkness, or what ever it was call, was destroying everything. That, and with somethings call the Hive, and Vex, it was total madness. Her sister, Cornelia, a captain in the navy, had told, no, made her go to the Cosmodrome and get on a colony ship. The last thing she remember was...

They is a loud shriek is heard, a shriek of a Fallen Captain rallying his troops for a attack. The Ghost looks at where it came from then back at the new and alive Guardian. "This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here. I have to get you to The City. Hold still." It's disappears in a flash of light. Euphemia was serious confused. First she die, then get bought back by some robot, and now something call Fallen was after her, and said robot just goes off with her?

" Don't worry, I'm still with you. I'm in your armor. We need to move. Fast." The Ghost said to her in her head. She then just realize she had it on. It was a sinister pink. She also had a helmet on. She didn't have this stuff before she...

A another shriek, and she starts running to this giant Wall. It made the Great Wall of China looks very, very small. She enters by the means of a large hole in it. Everything looks rusted and about to full apart. " Okay, I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us." Said her Ghost. She makes her way deeper into the Wall. She goes over catwalk when she hear footsteps. "Quiet. They're right above us." Said the Ghost. And they are, Dregs looking for the two. They are not that smart, so the two get by them.

Euphemia then enters a dark room with gate in the way. "It's a deadend." She said to the Ghost. She heard another shriek. " Hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark. We won't. We need more light. I'll see what I can do." Ghost leaves the Guardian and goes to work on a control panel. "Another one of these hardened military systems and a few centuries of entropy working against me." Said the Ghost as It starts to heck it. It's is able to turn on the lights on, and see Fallen moving on an adjacent bridge. "They're coming for us!" Ghost is then able to open the gate, and Euphemia quickly goes on running. " Here! I found a rifle! Grab it!" Yell the Ghost. And it's is a rifle. A Khvostov 7G-02, Golden Age tech. She picks it's up. " I hope you know how to use that thing." And Euphemia did, sort of. Cornelia had made her do some training when they was kids. In her head, she thank her for it.

As she made her way down a hallway, she sees a Dreg, and gets a idea what the Fallen look like. They had four arms, two legs, and 4 eyes that are a bright white-blue. It's sees her rush her, knives in two of it's hands. Euphemia panics and opens fire. She blows the Dreg away. She then sees her handy work. "I...i...kill it." Never before had she kill anyone, or thing. When she was little, she fear she might hurt the bugs. And now she just kill a 4 arm alien that wanted to gut her. "Wow. Good shot." Said her Ghost. Euphemia just keep moving. She is almost out when she face more Fallen, some Dregs, but also a Vandal. Vandals was of higher rank of the Drega. And deadly weaponry. Euphemia takes cover, and takes out the Dreg, since they either rush her, and still out in the open. The Vandal takes longer, but she gets a lucky shot to it's head.

The Guardian exits The Wall and enters The Divide. "This was an old Cosmodrome. There's got to be something we can fly out of here." It was now nighttime. And it was quiet. Euphemia thought she could stop and ask the Ghost what the hell was going on, but that did not happen. A portal opens in the sky and Fallen ships came out them. " Fallen ships! This close to the surface?!" The Ghost yells as Euphemia is force to shot and run for her life as the new Fallen all try to kill her. " I'm picking up signs of an old jumpship. Could be our ticket out of here." Said the Ghost. She enters Dock 13 and finds an Arcadia Class Jumpship suspended by cables. In her time, the Arcadia Class Jumpship was the next big thing. Now it looks like trash. " Alright, let me see if I can get us out of here."

Ghost starts to scans the jumpship. "It's been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean." " Will it fly?" Ask Euphemia. She wanted to get out of this place. Now! "I can make it work." Just then the jumpship's engines power on and the jumpship breaks free from the cables, hovering in the air. "Okay, it's not going to break orbit, but it just might get us to The City. Now, about that transmat..." More Fallen moves in, with even more firwpower and a Captain leading them. "Get in!" The Ghost drops the ramp and Euphemia runs inside. The jumpship flies out of the building. The Fallen enemies shoot at it, but fail to take it down. The Captains looks at his men, and then at the sky. He was so dead. The jumpship leaves the Cosmodrome as a Stranger watches from afar.

**A whine later.**

Euphemia awakes. She had felling asleep as soon they got out of the Cosmodrome. She is able to ask the Ghost when they get to the City. It's a massivle city, with rings divide each part of the city. In the central, was The Traveler. The giant white ball that started Mankind Golden Age, just hove they. Thye land at the Tower. " Welcome to the last safe City on Earth-the only place The Traveler can still protect. It took centuries to build. Now, we're counting every day it stands. And this Tower is where the Guardians live."


End file.
